Guardian
by ErythraPyralis
Summary: Touko is always stalked by the ones known as the Shadow triad. But what is their objective? To get her to N? To get rid of a future headache for team Plasma? Triadshipping Touko's POV and Triad Member's POV (mostly)
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiii, people~

I must tell you that this is my first Pokémon fanfic so I'm kind of afraid of it . I'm not a good writer, I'm an artist that decided to take some steps into this foreign territory and English is not my language x'D So I'll say that I'm sorry before anything . Well, I hope you like this as much as I liked writing x3 Maybe then this artirt might take her time on the wonderful world of the writers :3  
Other thing I wanted to say is that this could only be written after reading the awesome story "Set Fire to the Rain" by Mccull ( s/8012157/1/SET-FIRE-TO-THE-RAIN ) . So go there and read it, to :3 It's worth your time~3 And the only triadshipping story you can find around here x'D SO LET'S SPREAD THIS TO THE WORLD~

Summary:

Touko is always stalked by the ones known as the Shadow triad. But what is their objective? To get her to N? To get rid of a future headache for team Plasma? Triadshipping~ Touko's POV (mostly)

* * *

Prologue - Friendship always come from unsuspected places...

Touko's POV

I remember the first time that I met the Shadow Triad. they were so much alike, yet were so different. As they guided me to N I noticed that were exactly the same, long white hair, those black ninja-like clothes.

But I also noticed their differences. The one that looked like the leader walked like a soldier, his steps hard on the soft ground. The second moved lighter, like he calculated every move of his muscles carefully. The last one seemed more carefree, the same way a small child would be.

The Triad followed every single order from N and the Sage Ghetsis, think I heard one of them saying that was saved by him, even though I can't think of Ghetsis moving a finger to save anything more than his own ass.

I couldn't point what, but something on them attracted me more than I felt comfortable with.

* * *

It's a rainy day, my feet are splashing on the muddy ground. Not my favorite weather at all, I must add. My serperior was agitated inside his pokeball, he liked to feel the cold water falling on his body.

"Serperior, go!" I throw his pokeball, a red beam appearing from it in midair. "Go take a walk around the forest." I said to him, as he snaked happily to the trees. I continue making my way through that route, I want to get to a Pokémon Center and get dry before I catch a cold.

But I'm still far away from any city... thank you, Murphy law, that made this rain start when I was too far from the city to go back.

I was sulking on that idea, taking too much time to notice a shadow flickering by my side.

"Waaah-?!" I jumped back as a member from the Shadow Triad appeared out of thin air. He raised a pokéball on his left hand, not saying a single word. As a reaction, I reached for Serperior's, remembering that he was wandering on the forest right now.

A thunder crossed the skies and I blinked as the red laser revealed his Pokémon. A white dog-like creature stood in front of me, she howled, the ground around her feet turning into ice. Suddenly I was glad that Serperior wasn't here, that dog pokémon would give him trouble... "Go get them, Krookodile!" I gave myself a mental punch or not having a single trained fire pokémon. I only had a newborn Larvesta and a Pansear, neither would be of any help right now.

"Krookodile, use Foul Play!" I ordered. She ran to the smaller pokémon with all her force, but the other just evaded. Without waiting for an order from her master the white dog used a blizzard attack on Krookodile, freezing her solid.

"Come back." I whispered as I rose the pokéball, a red beam taking the reptile back. The triad guy did the same with his pokémon. "What do you want?!" I yelled at him. Not getting an answer at all, I could only see his greyish blue eyes staring at me. He threw another pokéball, I reached for my belt, prepared to get one, too. This time he let out a black dog, who proudly let out a flurry of flames from his mouth. Not the most intelligent move, since the dog didn't looked happy on that rain.

"It's your turn, Zebstrika!" The electric zebra came out of her pokéball with sparks, her hooves stomping on the muddy ground. "Use the water from the rain to strengthen your attacks! Use Discharge!" My faithful pokémon did as she was told, knocking the enemy's out with a single hit. "Great~" I cheered and called her back. When I was taking one more pokémon out to battle I heard an earthquake and everything turned black.

* * *

Triad Member's POV

"Touko!" My own voice sounded strange on my ears as I saw the said girl falling from the cliff. I jumped at her, using my teleport powers to get us out of there... And failing miserably. We landed roughly on the rocky ground. Great, now I think I got some broken bones. My left arm was hurting like hell and my vision darkened. Touko fainted, but didn't seemed like she was hurt at all. Less worse. Why again I had the brilliant idea of challenging her on this rain? Who knows...

"May, Dark, help me getting her to a safe place." I called my Glaceon and Houndoom, that didn't hesitated to do as they were told. May, the female Glaceon, ran to search for some shelter, and Dark took Touko on his back. Soon May found a cave, not too far fro where we were. Dark helped me getting some firewood to get us dry and I just sat there on the floor, with May and Dark by my side and Touko laying her head on my Glaceon's back. The pain made me tired, but I kept awake for when the female trainer would wake. It would be an awkward situation...

"I wonder what happened. I bet those bastards from Team Plasma have something to do with it!"

I wouldn't doubt it. May knew that I couldn't understand her, but I know that she felt like saying that she agreed.

* * *

Touko's POV

My head felt as if I was sleeping on an ice bag. Solid and cold. Though I also felt like my head was laying on a soft furry thing. I couldn't remember a thing from before I slept, anything but fighting that member from the Shadow Triad. That and then... An earthquake. And then I fell from that sea side cliff. Wait...

"What the-" I opened my eyes and tried to stand, but the quick movement made my vision go black and I fell to the ground. Instead of feeling the hard rocks pressed against me, though, I felt something soft. I raised my head in confusion, only to find greyish blue eyes staring at me. I felt my face unbearably hot and flailed to get away from his arms, barely standing on my own two legs.

"Sorry" He said simply with a velvet, calm voice. The pokémons I battled were laying around us.

"What have you done with me?!" I yelled at him, trying to control my blush. I confess that I wouldn't mind if I had to stay on his arms- I gave myself -another- mental punch. What the hell am I thinking? He is the ENEMY!

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"What do you mean by nothing?! Last thing I remember I was-"

"Falling." He cut me mid-sentence. If he keep annoying me, I swear that I'll punch him on the face... Well, I'll try, though I know he will just teleport away from me. "There was an earthquake. I believe Team Plasma have something to do with it." Woah, look, I got more than an one word answer from him!

"Why did you saved me?" I got myself calmer. To freak out won't help anyone here, you know.

"I couldn't leave you to die, could I?" I confess that his answer surprised me, so I took a long minute to think of something to say.

"I'm the origin of your dear Team Plasma's problems, it would be an easy way to get rid of me without getting your hands dirty." I could see humor on his eyes, but he said nothing. Better not to get on his nerves, the rain is falling hard outside, like Tornadus decided to pay us a visit. I took the chance to take a look around the place. It was a cavern, a small one, just enough to fit us and maybe half a dozen more people. But it was protected from the rain and from the wind, there was also a small bonfire placed on the middle of it, keeping the whole place warmer. The guy from Shadow Triad sat on a corner, his back laying on his black dog pokémon's. I noticed the way he was holding his left arm.

"You should sit, we're not leaving this place anytime soon. Well I could leave in a blink of an eye, but I don't think it would be educate of myself to leave a lady alone here." Now he was talking about education? This guy really must get his head checked. I ignored the last comment and sat on the opposite side of the cave. His ice pokémon walked my way. "Heh, it seems like May liked you." As to prove this point, 'May' laid by my side, nuzzling my hand. I petted her head and she let out a content sound. "And even though he don't show, I bet that Dark does, too." The ninja guy hugged the big dog's neck with his right arm.

"You're hurt." I said without thinking twice. He took off his arm from his pokémon, holding onto the limp one instead.

"It's not a big deal." He answered, but couldn't help but feel guilty, he saved me from the earthquake, after all.

"Of course it is!" I made a face to him like I was speaking to a 5 years old. He flinched as I walked to him and sat by his side. I took his left arm carefully, but he hissed from pain. "Sorry!" I didn't let go of it, thought. "I think it's broken." Getting some things from my traveling bag, I wrapped his bad arm with a piece of cloth, so at least it wouldn't get worse.

"I wonder why." I answered bitterly. "Why someone that treat pokémon so nicely, that even call them by nicknames, would work with Team Plasma, that want to separate us from them?" I said, staring at the work made on his arm.

* * *

Triad Member's POV

Her question didn't surprised me at all. I let out a bitter laugh. "It's not like I want to work with them." I looked at her beautiful blue eyes. I'd say that the first time I saw this girl I felt like throwing everything to the air and go talk to her. She made me want to be a normal guy, made me wish that to talk to a girl would be my biggest problem. Maybe it was after all. The pain on my arm didn't let me think straight. She walked away from me, sitting on the same spot she was before, with May.

Touko looked curious at my answer, she opened her mouth, probably to make another question, but not a word left from it as she closed again, petting May. I laid my head on Dark's back.

* * *

Touko's POV

I felt tempted to ask him what he meant by that... I kept playing with May's fur, though. For my own sanity I changed the pace of our conversation. "So, I know your pokémons names, but what about you?" He raised his head from the black fur, looking to the ground as if he didn't knew what to answer. But everybody have a name. How can someone hesitate with this kind of question.

"Eh... I don't attend to a name anymore." His lack of emotion on that answer startled me.

"What do you mean by that?" My voice sounded more worried than I really wanted. What could have happened to him? My hatred for Team Plasma got bigger and bigger.

* * *

Triad Member's POV

"I left my hometown, my life, behind when I joined Team Plasma. I have no need for a name now." As much as I tried to hide the pain on my voice, I am sure that she caught it though. But Touko didn't commented, or asked anything. She just called her Krookodile and Zebstrika out of their pokéballs. They got into an offensive pose as they spotted me on their opposite side.

"Calm down, girls, he won''t hurt us." She petted the reptile's nose, turning to me then. "Serperior! Have you seen him?" I could see that Touko was worried sick for the snake pokémon.

"Don't worry, one of my pokémon is searching for him." She took a deep breath at my answer. Whispering a 'Thank you' before laying on Zebstrika's back and drifting to sleep, the big Krookodile curled around her body. May jumped at my lap and I half sat, half laid on Dark my eyes never leaving the girl across the cave. "Good night, Touko."

* * *

Touko's POV

I woke up with the sun beating on the cave's floor. It's opening was on the exact position for it to enter at morning. A cold nose greeted me as I sat down and stretched.

"Good morning." I said to my pokémon. Serperior was curled at my feet. "Serperior, you're back!" I cling to his 'neck', hugging as he could disappear at any second. The Triad guy really got him back! "Thank y-" I turned to tank him, but he wa nowhere to be seen. The fire that burned last night was now reduced to ashes, and at the corner of the cave's floor laid a piece of paper, neatly folded, and a pokéball by it's side. I ran and picked the paper up.

Touko,

Sorry for the last night, I didn't wanted to get you stuck on a cave... I hope that this little  
gift can work as a compensation. His name is Jonnie.  
I wish you good luck on your battle, I know that there is no way of you losing against N.  
So don't disappoint me,  
kayne

I shivered at the words on that small letter. 'He was cheering for me?! Why?' Was the only thing that I could think of. Also, he signed his name. Kayne... I think it means guardian. Yesterday, I would think that it meant N's guardian. But now I'm not sure anymore.

I took the pokéball, checking it carefully. "Jonnie" I felt the name on my togue "GO!" The ball flew to the air, the red beam showing my newest team member. A beautiful Mienshao stood on all fours in front of me.

**Mien! Mien!** He greeted me, but kept himself at bay. My other pokemon, krookodile, Serperior and Zebstrika stared at him.

"Hey, eh... John!" I raised my hand to him, the pink furred pokémon approached slowly. when he got close enough, I ran my hand on his long fur, it was soft and nice to touch. I bet that the Tria- I mean- that Kayne raised him with a lot of care. But that only made me wonder why the hell he gave me John.

"Will you fight with me?" I asked my new friend, kneed in front of him to look him on the eyes.

**Mien-Shao!** He 'answered' me, jumping on his back legs, all my other pokémon cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, here's the second chapter~3 Hope you are enjoying~ I'm open to critiques, suggestions, ideas, anything, really x3

* * *

Chapter Two - The Road to the Victory!

Touko's POV

My trip on the Victory Road could've been worse. I found many Deino's, that gave me some headache against my new Mienshao, Jonnie. His attack was awesome, but he had a poor defense. It would be better to train him hard on my way to the Elite Four, or else we might not be able to go through it together. We took three days to get there. Three long, suffered days...

s

w

i

t

c

h

-*- Day 1 -*- John's POV

On my first step on the Victory Road I found a wild cousin. **Mien!**Of course he wasn't strong enough to fight me, Feh! And my new master, Touko, looked happy that I won! That's good, since my old master told me to help her. I don't have a clue of why, though... He said that we'd meet again~

"John, use Drain Punch!" I did as I was told, and one more Deino fell, unconscious, on the ground. I felt stronger the more I trained with that human, but I think that her other pokémon didn't really liked me... Anyway, I prefer to stay away from them, though I really liked Touko!

s

w

i

t

c

h

-*- Day 1 -*- Serperior's POV

On our first step on the Victory Road I thought that my master Touko would let me fight every pokémon on our way... But she only let the newcomer go out. I had to break from my pokéball to call out for her attention and make her look at me. Touko was surprised when I rushed in front of 'John' and knocked a Deino out with a single hit.

"Serperior, calm down-" She hugged my neck as I roared at that pink fur ball. I used to be her favorite... Her best friend!

Now she gives more credit to a guy from the Team Plasma, the ones that want to separate us! I should have bitten his ass yesterday's night... But he saved Touko...

s

w

i

t

c

h

-*- Day 1 -*- Krookodile's POV

Master Touko finally got into the Victory Road, I'm so happy for her! We've been together for quite some time by now and I'm proud to say that she would never win some of her badges without me~ **Rawr** But today Serperior have been acting like an idiot because of the newcomer! I think that I'll kick him of the way when we're both out of out pokéballs! I know that John came from that Team Plasma's member, but I'm sure that if he meant any harm he would have done something yesterday, when our master was unconscious!

s

w

i

t

c

h

-*- Day 1 -*- Zebstrika's POV

Now, tell me if Victory Road don't sound great on your ears? I feel so trilled~ Also, by the end of it that strange trainer is waiting, N. That's why the new team mate said that he came, to help us defeat the bad guys~ I don't think that either him or his old master are bad... I hope that Serperior get's more relaxed near him. Or else he'll get a shocking treatment. Hahaha.

s

w

i

t

c

h

-*- Day 1 -*- Touko's POV

Today was a loooong day, I'm dead. But it will be part of my memories forever and ever! I feel like it have been ages since I left my home to train Serperior. Well, I guess it was... I trained a lot my Mienshao today, trying to get synced with him as quick as it's possible. John is a strong one, he's not giving me a lot of work at all, different from my Serperior, that acted like he was jealous... How can I make him see that I will always love him? And that he's acting like an idiot...

I can't stop wondering why Kayne, the middle brother from the Shadow Triad, gave me John. That would mean that he would lose, Team Plasma would lose. I couldn't find sense in it, even though I was frying my brain to. Now it's better for us to go to sleep, it's late and we shouldn't push ourselves too hard.

"Come out, guys" I called all of my pokémon, that stretched and came to me. "Time for a break~" Krookodile roared and feel to the ground with a loud thud. Zebstrika laid by her side, something like a laugh coming from her, and Serperior just waited for me to lay first. I did it between the reptile and the zebra, and Serperior snaked to my side, laying his head by mine's side. I raised only to lay again, using his head as a pillow. My happy little pokémon family!

But I noticed that a family member was missing. "Hey, Jonnie! You come, too~" I called out, stretching my hand out for him. The pink fighter came slowly on all fours, looking at Serperior by my side. The snake's red eyes were staring at him and I could hear a low growl coming from his throat. "Serperior, stop, now!" I scowled at him and he got away from me, apparently offended. Oh, Lord Arceus, what have I done to deserve this? Jonie hesitantly took my grass pokémon's place as a comfortable and fluffy pillow. I petted his head and he purred.

Tomorrow will be one more long day...

* * *

Pfff... Sorry for not making it longer... I got half of day 2 written, but I don't want to make people wait for updates x'D I'll try to finish day 2 by this weekend and get started on day 3~ Also need to finish The Legacy, chapter 2 .

R&R, please~

I based Touko's team on mine from Pokémon Black ;3  
Serperior, Krookodile, Zebstrika, Mienshao... And a baby Larvesta, that won't appear now...

And sorry for the bizarre POV switch separator x'D

Will go sleep now, I must wake up in 5 hours -


End file.
